


61. Внутри меня – отродье Тьмы

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [23]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Possession, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Внутри меня – отродье Тьмы,Мои глаза уж не мои,И тело – на двоих
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk
Series: Все песни только о любви [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 2





	61. Внутри меня – отродье Тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Это так просто – отдавать себя.   
Вирджила отдали в жертву духам, когда ему было лет пять. Он помнил рисунок мелом на потрескавшемся асфальте – сплошные углы и завитушки, похожие на граффити на стене школьного туалета. Он помнил запах жжёной кожи, тёплую смолу, текущую по такой же тёмно-золотой коже, гул барабанов, рвущий грудную клетку.  
Он помнил, как от лопаток к рёбрам его пронзила боль, будто когтями, а потом – его стало двое.   
После, очнувшись от глубокого обморока, он понял одну вещь: он больше никогда не будет идти один.   
У него теперь был Лоа. Тот, чьё имя он знал, но не смел назвать другим. Тот, что подарил ему силу, выносливость и упрямство. Тот, что позволял ему больше не испытывать одиночества. 

– Ты нам нравишься, – сказал Вирджил, трогая пальцами липкие стенки чужого бокала. В баре на задворках пыльной улицы Нову-Амбургу было накурено, и музыка вязла в завитках дыма. Владелец стакана чуть повернул голову, оценивающе окинул Вирджила взглядом и качнул головой.   
– А вы нам с Ним – не очень, – он отвёл полу косухи в сторону и вытащил из-за ворота алой футболки тонкую цепочку с крестом, крутанув её в пальцах, а у Вирджила под рёбрами заныло, будто Лоа дёрнулся от одних только искр на серебре.   
Он был красивым, этот священник. Высокий – выше Вирджила, с мощным разворотом плеч и большими, сильными ладонями. Под вьющейся бородой на шее билась жилка, спокойно и размеренно, точно гул ритуальных барабанов, и у Вирджила голова кругом шла от уверенного взгляда неожиданно светлых глаз.   
– И зря, – Вирджил безбоязненно наклонился к его уху, будто хотел что-то сказать, но на деле вдохнул запах его тела: пот от жары, мёд и ладан – и никакого страха.   
Вирджил выпрямился, ожидая удара, но священник молчал, покачивая в ладони бокал, и они с Лоа ушли. Вирджил и без помощи своего духа знал – священник провожал его долгим и тяжёлым взглядом. 

– Ты нам всё ещё нравишься, – сообщил Вирджил и засмеялся, но смех вышел оборванным. С привязанными к старомодной койке в номере захудалого мотеля руками смеяться было тяжело. – Как тебя зовут-то?  
– Алиссон, – ответил тот и поставил на табурет таз с набранной из-под крана водой, и макнул туда крест, стащив его через голову.   
В принципе, Вирджил мог легко разорвать верёвки и свернуть отцу Алиссону шею – Лоа бы помог, вот только у них обоих было совершенно другое желание. От голоса Алиссона у него пальцы на ногах поджимались, и хотелось вылущить его из этой его куртки и мешковатых джинсов, которые тот носил вместо рясы, и использовать кровать по назначению.   
– А как зовут его? – спросил Алиссон, прерывая мысли Вирджила, и стащил с плеч косуху. Подумал немного и взялся за ремень джинсов. Это была разумная мысль – экзорцизм дело грязное.   
Склонив голову, Вирджил смотрел на него и под рёбрами чувствовал, как его Лоа смеётся.   
«Скажи ему», – услышал он не приказ – просьбу, и тряхнул кудрями.  
– На какой день твой Бог сотворил человека? – спросил он, и Алиссон из-под полуснятой футболки откликнулся:   
– В субботу… – он замер, осмысляя сказанное, и изумлённо посмотрел на Вирджила, а тот, чуть двинув запястьями, почувствовал, как лопаются верёвки и со скрипом гнётся изголовье кровати.   
– Так вот, – сказал он, потягиваясь. – Ты нам нравишься.


End file.
